fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurohebi
|image= |kanji=クロヘビ |rōmaji=''Kurohebi'' |alias=Black Snake |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation= Raven Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Raven Tail |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Raven Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 267 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Kurohebi'Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 5 is a Mage of the Raven Tail Guild and a member of Team Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 16-17 He has stated that the name "''Kurohebi" isn't his given name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 8 Appearance Kurohebi is a rather pale, slim and tall young man with black hair and black eyes. He has thin lips which are coated in black lipstick, giving him a long, thin smile. His slanted, cat-like eyes have snake-like pupils to them, and also appear to be covered in black eye-liner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 2-3 His hair appears messy and unkempt, sticking up around his head in many directions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16 Kurohebi is seen wearing a tight black skivvy which end on his hands as a pair of fingerless gloves. On his wrists, Kurohebi dons a pair of bracelets, that take the form of thin belts. His pants have a scaly pattern from mid-thigh to their hems, which cut off just below Kurohebi's knees. Under his pants, Kurohebi wears a pair of black leggings, which are tucked into a pair of boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16 Personality Kurohebi seems to have a very silent disposition, hardly pronouncing words if he's not spoken to first, and also retains an emotionless expression most of the time. He's shown to answer passively and concisely to most questions, but appears to be quite curious, declaring himself interested when Toby Horhorta stated he would have told him his so-called "super secret" if Kurohebi had defeated him: when such secret was revealed to be Toby's inability to find his missing sock, which was hanged on his own chest, Kurohebi at first pointed it to him, but then proceeded to take it away from the overjoyed Toby and tear it apart, claiming that the most distinctive trait of his personality is that "the more precious something is, the more I want to destroy it", showing a cruel and sadistic nature evident even in small things.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 8-14 Synopsis X791 arc Kurohebi is chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Games as one of the five members of Team Raven Tail, and is first seen entering the Grand Magic Games as the third team to pass the preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth. Kurohebi is later chosen to represent his team in the event of the second day, Chariot. After starting out in the lead during the event, Kurohebi is overtaken by Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus, but manages to place second in the event, earning his team 8 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 14-10 After the Chariot event, Kurohebi is chosen to face Toby Horhorta in battle. Kurohebi easily dodges Toby's opening assault and utilizes his Mimicry Magic to disappear. Upon reappearing, Kurohebi uses his newly copied Sand Rebellion attack, landing a direct hit on Toby. As the two fight, they make a wager as to who wins the battle. If Kurohebi wins, he will tell Toby his true name, and if Toby wins, Toby will tell him one of his secrets.Almost instantly after, Toby falls to the ground in defeat. Toby reveals he lost a sock and has been looking for it ever sense. Surprised, Kurohebi gestures to his chest, indicating the location of the sock. Toby cries tears of joy, commenting that Kurohebi is a nice person, however, the Raven Tail Mage reaches out and tears the sock to shreds. Turning away, Kurohebi remarks how he gains pleasure from the destruction of precious things, much to the mirth of his team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 4-14 Magic and Abilities '''Mimicry: Kurohebi employs Mimicry, which allows him to mimic another Mage's Magic and use it as if it was his own. This form of Magic appears to be quite peculiar, with even Fairy Tail's founder Mavis Vermilion, a spirit with tens of years of experience on her back, remarking on its rarity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 7-8 The specific mechanics behind Mimicry are as of yet unknown, it's unconfirmed what Kurohebi has to do in order to copy other's Magic or how many types of Magic he can have at his disposal at a given time. *'Sand Magic' (砂魔法 Suna Mahō): Kurohebi mimics this type of Caster Magic granting its user control over sand,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Cover which is commonly associated with Fairy Tail's Max Alors. He was shown making use of it in the Domus Flau, taking advantage of the arena's sand composition. **'Sand Body': Curiously enough, Kurohebi has displayed an use Sand Magic which Max has never shown: during his fight with Toby Horhorta, he turned his own body into sand, disappearing from sight while standing on sandy ground, and subsequently reappearing and reforming his body from the sand itself. (Unnamed) **'Sand Rebellion' (砂の反乱 Sando Riberion): One of Max Alors' known moves, Kurohebi surrounds his target with sand and then makes the latter burst into an explosion, which strikes the foe with great force. He was shown employing this technique with deceptive speed, seemingly taking no time to gather the sand, and, most importantly, made use of the very same sand which he had previously turned his own body into. Enhanced Speed: Kurohebi is shown to possess sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed, being shown evading a barrage of slashes from Toby Horhorta's claws with ease, even performing fast backward motions and still managing to perfectly retain his balance and to counter-attack,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 6-9 and having kept the first position in the Grand Magic Games' Chariot event, a contest involving a race, for the major part of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 5-10 Battles & Events *Chariot *Toby Horhorta vs. Kurohebi References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Raven Tail Members Category:Villains